Experiment Patch
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: A story requested by /u/3956769/


"Hey girl! What took you so long?" Gretchen was even sexier than Isabella had remembered, her soft skin, her gorgeous hips, her full lips; even the scent of her made Isabella's knees wobble.

"H-hey Gretchen! Can I come in?"

"Of course... is there something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Just fucking horny as hell!

Gretchen nodded softly, stepping aside to let Isabella in.

"Can we go up to your room?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

"That's not what your face is saying!"

"Gretchen, I'm fine! Really!" Isabella forced a smile in a vain attempt to ease Gretchen's suspicions.

"If you insist..."

Isabella clutched the perfume bottle in her hand as the two girls entered Gretchen's room. Gretchen had begun talking about some sale at her job, but Isabella wasn't paying attention. She was far too nervous, this was Gretchen, one of her best friends in the world, and she was about to... Isabella discretely sprayed perfume onto her neck. It was all she could do not to plunge her fingers deep between her thighs. It was clear Gretchen was starting to feel it too because she suddenly stopped.

"Wh-what's that smell?" She asked, sniffing the air. Gretchen's face began to blush a bright red, and she started to fidget uncontrollably. "I...I have to go to the bathroom!" With that Gretchen bolted out of the room, rushing down the hall, and slamming the door behind her. Isabella knew that Gretchen was playing with herself in there, and as hard as it was to resist doing the same, Isabella wanted Gretchen.

"Gretchen?" Isabella knocked on the bathroom door, but Gretchen didn't answer.

"Gretchen, I'm coming in!"

"Noooo!" Gretchen screamed as Isabella opened the door, finding her friend sitting on the toilet, fingering herself uncontrollably. "Get out!" Gretchen screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she vigorously fucked herself.

"D-do you need help?" Isabella offered, stepping into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Gretchen didn't know what to say to that. I'm not gay! She wanted to scream at Isabella. Niether are you? What's gotten into you Isabella? None of these words left her lips. Maybe just this one time! Gretchen began to think, it felt so good, and the thought of being touched by anyone, even another girl, was sounding really good right now. Everyone experiments a bit, who would know? Gretchen hesitantly began to spread her legs, looking down at Isabella with a blushing face.

"Shall we take it to the room?" Isabella offered, holding out her hand to Gretchen.

Letting her pants and panties fall from her ankles, Gretchen took Isabella's hand. She doesn't even seem bothered by the fact I was just using this hand to... pleasure myself. Isabella, what's gotten into you girl? Before Gretchen could say another word, however, she found Isabella's tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Blushing, Gretchen began to kiss back, gently beginning to work her hand up Isabella's shirt to caress her soft breasts. They barely made it to the bedroom before they were rolling over on top of each other, ripping and tugging at one another's clothes and body. It didn't take too long for Gretchen to notice that Isabella wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt, but before she could question it, she was pressing her cunt against Isabella's and grinding against her.

Isabella panted softly, looking up at Gretchen. She's so wet! Isabella thought to herself, watching as Gretchen began to undress herself further, pulling off her top, then undoing her bra, exposing her flawless breasts. Isabella laid back, letting Gretchen ride her with a seemingly endless vigor. The way Gretchen's breasts kept bouncing sent shivers down Isabella's spine.

"Fuck me Isabella !" Gretchen begged, holding Isabella's leg for support as she grinded against her. "Fuck me harder! Please!" It feels so good! How long had she been grinding against Isabella? Half an hour? An Hour? Several Hours? Gretchen's whole body ached with exhaustion, but yet the warm, wet feeling of Isabella's twat against her's made it all worth it. Isabella was cumming again, Gretchen could feel the hot juices pouring out of her, mixing with her own. Isabella had probably came about four times, and Gretchen at least six. The sweet smell of sex hung in the air, and the bed beneath them had become drenched, but yet Gretchen's loin's still ached for more. Isabella had exposed her tits for Gretchen's viewing pleasure, although whether they turned her on or off was still up for debate. They served as a reminder that she was fucking a girl, but yet they were so perky and firm, another taboo part of Isabella's body for Gretchen to explore. Gretchen stopped suddenly, looking down at Isabella with a growing attraction.

"I have something I want to show you!" Gretchen finally said after a long pause. She pulled herself off of Isabella with a soft "schlucking" sound as their lower lips separated. Isabella found herself staring at Gretchen's ass as she searched for something in the top drawer of her dresser. "Found it!" Gretchen exclaimed after a few seconds of looking.

"What is it?" Isabella asked, gently pleasuring herself to the image before her. Gretchen turned around, holding up a purple vibrator for Isabella to see.

"Ohhh... Gretchen!" Isabella teased softly, raising her finger to her tongue, tasting her own juices. "I never knew you were that kind of girl!"

This made Gretchen blush softly. I can't believe I just showed Isabella my vibrator... I can't believe this is happening! Why am I doing this? Gretchen's crotch throbbed as she looked over Isabella's naked body. This all started when Isabella put on that perfume... did she drug me? Suddenly, Gretchen was as mad as she was horny.

"Quiet Isabella!" Gretchen demanded, holding the vibrator up for Isabella to see. "It's been a while since I've cleaned this, I think it's overdue!"

She pushed Isabella back onto the bed, positioning herself on Isabella's stomach. Isabella could feel Gretchen's wet pussy pressing against her flat stomach.

"Open your mouth!" Gretchen ordered in a tone that almost made Isabella cum again. Without resisting, Isabella opened her mouth and Gretchen forced the vibrator inside. Isabella could taste the plastic and sex on it as she began to suck, running her tongue up and down the plastic toy. "I want that clean as a whistle by the time I shove it up your ass!" Gretchen said harshly. Her sudden dominance took Isabella completely off guard. What has gotten into her? Isabella wanted to ask as she was forced to taste her best friend's vibrator. Whatever it is, I like it!

Gretchen began to grind against Isabella's stomach, gripping her breast firmly with one hand, and holding the vibrator in her mouth with the other. She could see Isabella's green eyes looking up at her with what could only be lust. Those same green eyes that once belonged to my friend. Gretchen remembered. Will we still be friends after this? Or have we become something... else? Gretchen's train of though was cut short when Isabella suddenly sprang to life, flipping her over and holding her down. Suddenly it was Isabella looking down at her, the vibrator still between her lips. She pulled it out softly, leaving a long trail of saliva.

"I-IZZY... I..." Gretchen started, but Isabella quickly pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shhhh, Gretchen, it's my turn to show you something!" Isabella reached over into her bag and pulled out a small syringe full of clear fluid. Carefully, Isabella disconnected the silver needle on the tip, leaving just the liquid-filled tube. "Turn over and raise your ass in the sky."

"Isabella? What is that?" Gretchen asked, suddenly nervous. What's going on? Why is she acting like this?

"Trust me, Gretchen, you'll like this!" Reluctantly, Gretchen complied, raising her ass into the air like Isabella said. Before she could say another word, Isabella pushed the tube into her ass, releasing the substance. It felt so hot inside her, so good. Gretchen let out a loud cry of surprise, nothing had ever been up there before, she had never wanted anything up there, but now it was all she wanted. Isabella began to pull the tube out, only to thrust it back in deeper. She's fucking me with the tube! Gretchen realized as Isabella began pulling the tube back again. Gretchen raised her hand between her legs, gently beginning to fondle herself before having Isabella forcefully yank her hand away. Gretchen opened her mouth to protest, but all that escaped was a loud, lewd moan as something warm and wet touched her womanhood. Oh my god, she's tasting me...

Gretchen's twat tasted better than Isabella could possibly have dreamed. Gently, she began turning Gretchen onto her back, still letting the tube slide in and out of her tight ass. Once on her back, Isabella went to work, letting her tongue explore every inch between Gretchen's thighs, starting with the soft flesh adjacent to the throbbing womanhood before her, and working her way over. It was rich with flavour, a delicious cocktail of both Gretchen's and her own juices. Finally Isabella reached the main event, touching her tongue to the soft folds before her. The folds began to part for her tongue, allowing access to the sweet pink flesh below. Isabella let her tongue tease Gretchen's entrance for a second, before sliding her tongue up to the tiny clit at the top. Isabella felt Gretchen's hands grabbing her hair, firmly holding her face between Gretchen's beautiful thighs. Using her free hand, Isabella pressed Gretchen's vibrator into her own entrance, whimpering softly as it began to hum inside her. This is sooooo much better than saving the world! Isabella thought to herself as she continued to eat Gretchen's wonderful pussy. She let the vibrator buzz between her legs as she went back to pleasuring Gretchen.

Gretchen arched her back, gasping for air as Isabella's tongue finally entered her. It didn't enter as deep as she would have liked, but it was enough to make her cum all over her best friend's face. The best feeling, however, was the feeling in her other hole. With every passing second, having Isabella's syringe in her ass felt better and better, soon Gretchen had no idea how she had ever lived without it. Isabella, your so fucking hot! Gretchen thought to herself, squeezing her breasts, milking every drop of pleasure her body had to offer. We need to fuck every day!


End file.
